


How Much Do We Ever Really Know?

by TheCrazyWordLover



Series: In Which Jason and Tim become Best Friends [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is a good brother, trampoline parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWordLover/pseuds/TheCrazyWordLover
Summary: Tim woke up with a brain splitting headache. He groaned, slowly pushing himself off the creaky mattress. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. And while the thought made some people's hearts jump out their throat, his didn't. Because if he had been taken by foes, they wouldn't have left him unbound.OrTim wakes up at Jason's and then there's fluff.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: In Which Jason and Tim become Best Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559464
Comments: 34
Kudos: 334





	How Much Do We Ever Really Know?

"You couldn't have bothered yourself to come to the manor, even at Tim's expense?" Batman bit out scathingly. Jason rolled his eyes even though it was a phone call. The temptation was too great to resist. 

"Yeah. You know, that's a great idea. Have him fall off the bike halfway, or yell something about our identities. Isn't that absolutely smart."

"You should have at least called."

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

"You made him go through this whole experience when you very well could have called me."

"No, I had to hold him down. He was going to hurt himself," he paused, " You know what Bruce, f*** you, literally anything I do, you'll find something wrong with it." 

He ended the call before busting a nerve. He would have punched a wall, but chances were, a certain babybird would wake, and he'd only fallen asleep.

He busied himself instead with the preparations of breakfast. 

Tim woke up with a brain splitting headache. He groaned, slowly pushing himself off the creaky mattress. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. And while the thought made some people's hearts jump out their throat, his didn't. Because if he had been taken by foes, they wouldn't have left him unbound. 

He took in his surroundings. A lumpy mattress that smelled strongly of cigarettes, but seemed otherwise clean. A closet at the cracked wall to his left, by the faded white door. To his right was a bay window with shelves lining the interior. Light streamed in from the glass, and Tim didn't remember anything past last sunset. Tattered paperback books were neatly cataloged into the shelves. 

He peeled the thin, worn comforter off, reaching for his throbbing forehead. He noticed the clothes he was wearing, a loose hoodie and sweats. And when he says 'loose' it pretty much swallowed him, falling past his knees.

With careful planning, he stood, trying not to sway too much. If his limited memory and logic served him right, he was at Jason's.

Progress was slow, as he inched forward, bracing himself against the wall. He still couldn't remember what happened yesterday all to well. So, he'd helped Jason with Scarecrow's mercenaries. After that, his memories fuzzed out. 

That's where logic came to play. Since it was Scarecrow, there was probably some fear toxin in the mix of events. 

For a moment, he felt self conscious. He bit his lip, trying really hard to remember what he may have said or done in Jason's presence. Best case scenario, Jason brought him here, dumped him, and went after Scarecrow on his own. 

He highly doubted it though. He didn't care what others said about Jason. Tim saw how hard he was trying. A couple of months ago, yeah, he would have completely believed himself. But Jason had changed. He'd made an effort to be nice to Tim, even though other's didn't see it. And when he called Tim 'replacement', he found himself not minding. Because now that scathing hate was gone. 

He reached the end of the hall, wherein was the small living room. Again, a whole lot of books. 

The thing that struck Tim the most was how cozy the place looked. A beat up sectional sofa sat at the corner, with a couple of throw pillows and afghans tossed on in a matter that looked neat yet casual. An ottoman sat in the middle of the place, with a rug underneath. The place was bathed in dim golden lights.

And then Tim registered the most pressing matter.

".....will be chasing the starlight, until the end of my life, I don't care if it's worth is anymore...."

A deep, rich voice reached his ear, and while it wasn't too loud, it was so warm. Tim shivered from goosebumps. He followed the lyrics, the highs and the lows. 

This was Jason's voice.

And Tim wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Whenever Dick managed to drag Jason for a Batfamily karaoke night, Tim would almost feel his ears bleed. And while he knew Jason was only faking, he was still surprised to hear how ........ for lack of a better word, awesome Jason sounded. 

He peered out over the corner of the wall to make sure. Indeed, there stood Jason. His back was turned to Tim, working on something on the stove. It smelled really good; Jason seldom made food that didn't smell 110%. 

Jason turned to reach for something, and Tim didn't have time to hide behind the wall before Jason noticed him. 

It was indeed a strange sight to see the Red Hood, fiercest crime fighter of Crime Alley here. Sans mask. With an apron. That said, "Read books, not Aprons." And was powered with flour. A little bit of batter was on the side of his cheek. Tim kind of wanted a picture. 

The song abruptly ended, much to Tim's disappointment, and Jason smiled. He wiped his hand on a kitchen towel, "How ya feeling Timbit?"

Tim shrugged. "Hungry, I guess. Head hurts."

Jason frowned slightly, before moving out of the way to show Tim a glorious stack of beautiful golden pancakes.

His eyes lit up, and though Tim could hear Jason chuckle, he didn't care. Excuse him for being hungry.

Jason passed him a stack and some syrup, before undoing his apron, and taking the same himself. 

The sat in the living room. 

"Hey, you need me to dim the lights a little, or close the curtains or something?" Jason asked. 

Tim shook his head, burying himself into his pancakes. 

It was so good. 

He'd try describing it, but really there would be no point. There were no words in any of the languages he knew that would describe the perfection of the treat in his mouth. Description would be placed to shame once someone tasted the real thing. So really, the only way Tim could describe it, was: indescribable. 

In the presence of the pancakes, Tim had forgotten to ask Jason about the song. But now, the bites of golden perfection had started to dwindle, and he needed to make it last. "So. Muse?"

Jason shrugged, "I mean, not really? I just liked the song, that's all. I don't listen by artist." He finished the rest of his food, taking Tim's as he went. Tim protested that he wasn't done, but Jason waved him off. 

He came back with lemonade and to Tim's delight, more pancakes.

Tim drank the lemonade, surprised at how it was just the right ratio of sweet to sour. Dick had always made it a bit too sweet. That's it, he decided, Jason was second only to Alfred in terms of food, and no one would say otherwise.

As all good things do, the pancakes disappeared from his plate once more, but Tim was okay with it. Maybe that last pancake was a bit much. He leaned back against the couch, positively stuffed.

Jason left to wash the dishes, coming back soon after. Tim was too full to be bothered and almost didn't notice until he felt the couch dip beside him. "Your head still hurt?"

Tim thought for a moment. It had mostly faded over to a dull thudding at the back of his mind. He didn't really feel it unless he thought about it. Thinking about stuff. Hmm, it felt like he was forgetting something.

"Frick, I didn't send a report. And W.E," Tim proceeded to swear in a way Jason really hadn't expected, as the boy flung himself of the couch and around the apartment looking for something or another.

Jason watched, thoroughly bemused, before pointing out, "Relax. I called B already," his face soured, "After getting yelled at for a bazillion years, he said he'd take care of it. And since you were with me for most of the night, I sent your report for you. I know the drill, so take it easy babybird."

Tim had frozen where he stood, his arms outstretched in a way that just looked funny to Jason. "Really?"

The corner of his eyebrows crinkled, "What do you mean? You know how he gets when one of you guys go MIA. If I didn't tell him, he would rip Gotham to shreds."

Tim took in what Jason said, considering whether or not to point something out. He decided to go with his gut, even though his gut had warned him that it really wasn't in the mood to get punched or yelled at. Tim internally told his gut to shut the hell up. "Jason, you know he gets that way for you too, right?"

He anticipated a yelling, bracing himself to stand his ground. But it never came. Instead, Jason stared at him with an unreadable expression. "He probably just doesn't want to lose track of me. I'd 'go on a killing spree or something'," Jason mumbled, voice so low, Tim almost missed it. "Let's not have this conversation now," Jason said to Tim, sighing as he did so.

Tim found himself nodding.

In an attempt to change the topic Tim found himself asking, "Hey Jason, have you ever heard the song Technicolor Beat?"

It took Jason by surprise, and he stared at Tim with suspicion. "No," he said, the word coming out more as a question than statement.

On cue, Tim pulled what Jason recognized to be his phone and earbuds. He really should have been more wary, though at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He popped in the earbud Tim passed him, as the younger of the two typed the song into spotify.

Jason listened, the background music soothing. Nostalgic. In a way he hadn't felt since coming back. To his left, he could see Tim had his eyes closed, head bobbing slightly to the rhythm. It seemed like a song he'd enjoy, Jason thought. He closed his eyes too, leaning into the couch.

".....And I feel life for the very first time,

love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

I feel safe in the five A.M. light...."

All too soon, the song ended, and Jason missed the presence of the soft beats. He opened his eyes to seem Tim looking at him expectantly. "Well, what'd you think?"

Jason never thought he'd see the day when he thought Timothy Drake Wayne resembled a puppy. But here he was, blue eyes looking at Jason so open and cheerful, a carefree smile, and the overall demeanor was that of a little dog wagging it's tail.

Jason couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that.

He considered the question, tilting his head slightly, "It seems like the kind of song you'd listen to Timmy," he said in the end.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I honestly can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

"It is. It just fits you, you know? The whole vibe..." Jason trailed off, not sure how to finish the thought. 

He looked to see Tim staring at him. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day- Oh wait, never mind. You fit right in with the hippies. With your black and white hair and law breakery. You probably have a secret closet full of tie dyed shirts I don't know about," Tim teased, as Jason shoved him

Ask Tim about this a couple of years ago, and he would have asked you if you needed the Arkham Asylum. Now, it felt as natural as breathing. 

"You know that hair wasn't my choice. And you probably do ballet or something, don't you," Jason countered. He waited for a response. There was none. Jason gasped. "So you do!"

Tim shrugged. "Cass."

Jason nodded. That explained that. 

"In fact, I knew a dance to that song."

"Really."

"Yeah. Really."

Jason considered. "Aight, whatever you say."

Tim scoffed, "You don't believe me? Fine. Here's the deal. I'll dance if you sing. Okay?"

Jason considered, "Jokes on you, I always sing on karaoke night."

"You see, I'm pretty sure it would be easier for you to sound good instead of bad. Doesn't it hurt your throat?"

The afternoon went pretty much like that, little arguments that didn't really count to be arguments. Tim found it to be...nice. 

He never really had anyone to talk to like this. Not his parents, not Bruce. Steph, maybe. But even then, it was different. And Dick didn't count. He was always too sweet. And now, they barely talked.

And Tim would laugh if you suggested Damian, because have you met the kid?

But with Jason, it was blunt conversations, and brutal truths, for better or worse. And after dealing with rich aristocrats all the damn time, it was refreshing to be hit upfront with just facts without worrying about impressions or reputation or is my smile big enough. 

With Jason, Tim felt like he could be himself. Be as snarky or annoying or bothersome as he liked. Sure Jason would groan, but that was the whole point. He didn't need to be anyone else. No need to be a Wayne or a Drake or Robin. Just Tim. 

And Tim liked it. 

He leaned back into the couch, taking in the smell of cigarette smoke and vanilla. 

Apparently, letting his guard down was a mistake. Before he had the chance to realize, Jason's fingers found his side. He would forever deny the squeal that left his lips. 

He hated tickling. 

It left him a giggling mess like his parents had always told him not to be. It left him panting with his face flushed and hair a mess. He looked like a mess. 

On the flip side, Jason had never seen Tim look so freaking adorable. He'd never heard him laugh before. Not like this and never out loud. The most he had gotten out of him was that confident smirk, or on rarer occasions, a shy and tentative smile. Jason let Tim breathe for a bit, cheeks rosy and hair looking like he'd just risen out of bed. 

He stood up, one intention in mind. "Get up kid," he said, reaching for his keys. 

Tim looked at him, again with those big blue eyes, "where're we going?"

"You'll know when you get there."

Tim pouted, shoulders falling, "Jayyyyyyyyyyyy," he drawled.

"Timmmyyyyyy," Jason replied in a similar manner, hands on his hips looking expectantly at Tim. 

With a quick roll of his eyes, Tim stood up, and realized he hadn't showered. And that his clothes looked way too not his size to wear them outside. He was practically swimming in them. 

As if he'd read his mind, Jason said, "We'll go our place and pick up some clothes if you want? And worry about showering after you come back."

"Come back?"

Jason turned to face Tim, and his eyes flashed with embarrassment and something Tim couldn't name. "I mean, if you want. I'm not taking you just to throw you out. Hasn't Alfred's manners stuck with you?" He ended, his tone of voice going from unsure, to triumphant. 

After a quick roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Tim followed Jason out the door. 

Ten minutes later, they were on the road, weaving between lanes even when there was no need to, despite Tim's chagrin. Jason only laughed, "Loosen up babybird."

But that's not to say he didn't enjoy the ride. Jason smiled each time he sped up, because it was always followed by Tim's whoop of joy and, "Faster Jay!"

Eventually, they ended up at Tim's apartment. Jason looked around, nodding. Yep, he was right.

This place looked like a pig sty. 

He doubted anyone at W.E. would be able to say that Tim was a slob, but here was the evidence. Tim left to the shower, waving Jason to do whatever he wanted. Jason didn't understand morning showerers. 

Jason checked the fridge, just to see if his hunch was right.

Yep.

The fridge was nearly empty.

Jason sighed long and hard, looking at the ceiling. Did they seriously let this- this- slob, live on his own? The food he did own was probably sent like a month ago from Alfred. He made a mental list in his mind of all the things he'd need to buy. He'd go shopping for it before patrol. 

Stretching, he looked over to the mess probably known as the living room. He'd need several garbage bags. 

By the time Tim finished, Jason was done with the living room. Tim's eyes wandered over the room, and Jason could see he was slightly upset. "Something wrong?"

Tim immediately shook his head, "No," he said a bit too fast, "Thanks Jay."

Jason raised an eyebrow at the nickname when Tim wasn't looking. Looking back over the room, he grabbed his keys. Along with groceries, he had something else to do. 

As it would turn out for Tim, Jason was taking him a trampoline park, Sky Zone. "Tada," Jason said flatly, getting off the bike. Tim followed, eyeing the place as if to take it all in. 

"You ever been to one of these badboys?" Jason asked, tossing a look over his shoulder. 

Tim had never. His parent obviously never brought him anywhere. And even wit Bruce, he'd never gone to a trampoline park. The only experience he had with trampolines was years ago at a friend's house. Tim shook his head. 

Jason gasped over dramatically- as he always did- "Timmy, did you even have a childhood."

Tim shoved Jason, walking past him,"You're such a pain."

Jason didn't falter, walking in step with Tim. "And you love me for it." The two stepped for tickets. Jason got a couple of glances from the staff, but he really didn't care. After all 'if you can walk, you can jump at Sky Zone'.

And then, they got their socks. Jason laughed at how much bigger his socks were than Tim's. Tim couldn't resist the smile that shone on his lips when Jason put his feet against Tim's, reiterating the fact. 

It was surprisingly empty when they went in. Which was all for the best, Jason supposed. That way, he could chuck Tim into the foam pit without anyone there too see.

And he did do that, by the way. Hauled Tim right over his shoulder, and threw him as far as he could. Tim landed into the foam with a squeak, before laughing as he fell in. As far as Jason knew, he'd fallen deep in. He did, mind you. But Tim got up to the surface pretty soon. He peered over the orange and blue foam pieces to see Jason clutching his stomach as he laughed. 

He was so getting revenge. 

He swam through the foam under the surface, which was surprisingly hard, to the platform. Jason seemed to have stopped laughing, looking for Tim.

Tim chuckled, before pulling Jason's leg so that he fell forward in. To Tim's disappointment, there was no high pitched cry. Only a manly squeal. But it was still a squeal, so it counted. 

Once Jason realized what happened, it was game over for Tim. Tim understood this much rather fast, as he jumped back onto the platform, and went into one for the trampoline courts. Jason chased after him. The two bounced around in the empty court, Jason chasing Tim, and Tim evading, until Jason inevitably caught Tim.

And he proceeded to throw Tim into the foam pit again. Tim pulled himself up the surface again, this time less gracefully. He narrowed his eyes on Jason, before throwing as many foam pieces as he could machine gun style. 

Jason shielded himself for the first bit, before taking the pieces and chucking them right back at Tim. 

This went on for a while. Right until one of the staff members kindly kicked them out. 

They were still laughing by the time they got onto Jason's bike. 

Jason swore goodnaturedly, and Tim shook his head, going along with it. 

It was about five o'clock. But it was also winter, and so the sun was just about setting. Which meant patrol was soon, but not immediate. 

Jason revved the engine, and the two flew through the streets back to his apartment. Tim's gear was at his place. The two got ready at record speed.

Tim looked to Jason, "Thanks for today," he said looking to his hands. He looked up to meet Jason's glance, "For everything." And off he went down the balcony, his glider spread out behind him.

Jason watched with mild amusement, leaning against the doorframe. A small smile lit his lips, and Jason didn't even realize. "Always babybird, always."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the image of Jason and Tim at SkyZone in my brain, than it haunted me until I wrote this. I love them to much, holy Lord. Y'all got good comic recommendations for these two? I'm reading Robin War and I barely started but so far, THEY'RE SO CUTE. It's just them teasing eachother and I'm here for it.  
> So y'all know the drill. Leave a comment about what you liked and what you think might happen or what you might like to see.


End file.
